Love Sick
by hyeyasong
Summary: It was the first time feeling like this My entire heart has been taken from me What do I do? What should I do? In front of you, I become ice I ruin it all with good-for-nothing words You might have thought that I was stupid Why did you make me like this


Matahari sudah mulai memancarkan cahayanya ke bumi. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini, mereka sudah bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Donghae membuka _café_ kecilnya; agar langganannya yang kebanyakan sibuk di pagi hari bisa menikmati _cake_ dan kopi; seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya mampir sebelum berangkat mengajar_._

Tapi ternyata pagi ini tidak seperti _biasanya._ Hyesong masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Keringat dingin muncul dari keningnya dan meski suhu badannya hangat Hyesong tetap menarik selimut tebalnya hingga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya karena ia masih merasa kedinginan. Hyukjae berusaha membujuk Hyesong agar mau di bawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kita sudah pernah ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang ini hanya gejala _PMS_ biasa. Setiap bulan. Jangan khawatir." Jawabnya enggan.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae dengan raut wajah cemas. "Aku tahu. Tapi ini bertambah parah. Biar dokter memberimu resep, eo?"

"Aku sudah minum obat, Hyung. Aku membelinya di apotik kemarin karena aku tahu aku akan _dapat_ hari ini," Jawab Hyesong lagi, setengah berbisik, "Kalian pergilah bekerja. Aku sudah menghubungi Tiffany dan memintanya menggantikan _shift_ku hari ini."

Meski masih ragu, akhirnya Hyukjae menurut saat melihat Donghae mengangguk kearahnya. Dengan berat hati, mereka keluar dari kamar Hyesong dan lebih memilih menuruti keinginannya ketimbang melihat gadis _PMS_ itu uring-uringan seharian penuh. Mereka tahu bahwa Hyesong tidak suka di beri perhatian yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, ia senang jika teman-temannya memperhatikan, tapi ia mudah merasa malu dan tidak nyaman. Maka dari itu Donghae dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk bergiliran menjaga Hyesong tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Kau pergilah. Aku sudah menghubungi Sulli untuk membuka _café_ tanpa aku."

"Kau yakin? Apa Sulli tidak keberatan?" tanya Hyujae sedikit ragu.

"Tidak, Hyuk. Aku hanya akan menjaga Hyesong sampai makan siang. Kurasa dia akan sedikit lebih baik setelah istirahat sampai setengah hari." Jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae menggangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang siang nanti. Semoga Taemin tidak keberatan jika aku menyerahkan sisa kelas siangku padanya."

-e-

"Hyung?" suara Hyesong terdengar parau. Hyukjae segera menyodorkan gelas air mineral ke bibirnya.

"Aku harus pergi mengajar. Donghae akan menjagamu sampai siang. Kami akan bergiliran seperti biasa." Kata Hyukjae sambil mengusap keringat di kening Hyesong.

Hyesong menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi bibir, "Senang membuat kalian sibuk di hari ter-_istimewa_-ku di setiap bulannya." Kata Hyesong menahan senyumnya.

"Ya! Aku tahu kau tersenyum, jangan menahannya. Apa kau cukup puas membuat kami selalu khawatir _di setiap bulannya_?" Hyukjae mengikuti kalimat Hyesong.

Hyesong tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata degan nada menyesal, "Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau belum merasa lebih baik. Kau, buatlah Donghae kebingungan saat gilirannya menjagamu dan tenanglah saat giliranku siang nanti." Hyukjae menyeringai. Lalu mengecup kening Hyesong dan membenahi selimutnya.

Hyesong hanya mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan mengacungkan jempol mungilnya sambil terkikik.

-e-

"Bagaimana _café_ pagi ini? … Benarkah? … Baiklah setelah ini aku akan segera kesana, maaf membuat kalian kerepotan. … Ya, aku hanya tinggal membangunkan Songhye. … Tidak, kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Dia sudah tidur lebih dari tiga jam … Hyukjae juga akan pulang menggantikanku. … Ok. … mm!~"

Lee Donghae, berasal dari Mokpo, memiliki _café_ kecil di pusat keramaian di daerah Dongdaemun ini pada awalnya memilih untuk mengelola _café_nya sendiri. Tapi karena _café_ yang di beri nama _The Leés_ itu semakin dikenal orang-orang, maka Donghae memutuskan merekrut dua pegawai yang kebetulan adalah adik seniornya saat masih mengikuti kelas memasak dulu, Luna Park dan Choi Sulli. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat manis-lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa pelanggan _The Leés_ kebanyakan kaum wanita, yang tak jarang membuat Luna dan Sulli bertanya-tanya mengapa Donghae masih saja belum memiliki pasangan.

Hyesong membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyerngit saat cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela besar di dekat kamar menyerang matanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa ternyata kamarnya gelap karena Hyukjae menutup kembali tirai jendelanya sebelum berangkat mengajar pagi tadi. _Hyukjae sungguh perhatian, bukan?_ Pikirnya senang.

"_Hey, _Hoon, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Donghae saat mendengar suara langkah Hyesong menuruni anak tangga. Sekilas ia melirik jam dan memastikan bahwa Hyesong sudah mendapatkan istirahatnya yang cukup. "Aku sudah membuat sup tahu. Kau harus mencobanya. Kau juga belum sarapan pagi tadi, bukan?"

Masih enggan untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Hyesong menyeret kakinya kearah dimana Donghae menyibukkan diri. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Donghae, mengintip sup tahu yang aromanya membuat air liurnya hampir menetes. Sayang nafsu makannya tidak mendukungnya saat ini. "Kau tahu dalam keadaan seperti ini biasanya aku tidak akan makan jika sakit perut ini masih menggangguku."

"Tapi kau harus makan."

Donghae berbalik lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hyesong, memeriksa suhu badan Hyesong yang ternyata masih sama hangatnya seperti tadi pagi. _Kenapa tidak ada perubahan?_—pikir Donghae. "Kau yakin sudah minum obat?"

Hyesong mengangguk dua kali.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Hyesong menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Belum merasa lebih baik?"

"Kurasa belum."

"Lalu kau mau minta apa?"

Hyesong ingat rencana jahil-nya dengan Hyukjae tadi pagi. Tapi melihat Donghae buru-buru ingin pergi ke _café,_ ia jadi tidak tega jika harus mengulur waktunya lebih lama lagi.

"_Cheese cake?_" tanya Hyesong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Hal ini membuat Donghae mendengus tidak percaya. "Hubungi Hyukjae dan suruh ia mampir dan membawanya pulang. Kau pergilah. Aku sempat mendengar sedikit percakapanmu dengan Sulli."

Donghae menghela napas tersenyum, dan memeluk Hyesong singkat. "Kuharap aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

"Dan membuatmu bangkrut karena Sulli tidak bisa menangani _café_ sendirian dan membuat pelangganmu pulang dengan tidak membayar karena menunggu terlalu lama? Oh, tidak, terima kasih. Kita masih harus membayar rumah ini sampai akhir tahun."

"Kudengar dari caramu pintar berbicara kurasa kau sudah cukup sembuh untuk kutinggal sendiri, Songhye?" canda Donghae.

Hyesong menjulurkan lidah sambil mendorong bahu Donghae dengan main-main.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan _roomate_ baru kita, 'kan?"

Hyesong sudah membicarakan hal ini, tentang _roommate_ baru ini, dengan kedua temannya sejak seminggu yang lalu; bahwa mereka akan kedatangan satu teman rumah yang akan bergabung dengan mereka dan mungkin akan tinggal dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Hyesong mengangguk, "Seorang _photographer_. Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kurasa ia akan datang hari ini. Ia tidak memberitahu pasti akan datang jam berapa –tapi kau harus bersiap-siap menyambutnya."

Hyesong tampak berpikir. "Dia bukan semacam anak pejabat atau pengusaha kaya, bukan? Sampai aku harus menggelar _red carpet_?"

"Umm… Aku juga tidak tahu itu, tapi dilihat dari penampilannya, dia cukup—"

"Penampilan? Apa kau sudah melihatnya secara langsung?" potong Hyesong.

"Dia sudah mengunjungi _The Leés_ sekali, kebetulan Hyukjae menjemputku waktu itu, dan akhirnya kami membicarakan tentang hal ini bertiga." Donghae menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah. Membuat Hyesong mengerutkan kening tidak setuju.

"Kalian berdiskusi tanpa aku." Kata Hyesong dongkol.

Donghae menepuk kening secara berlebihan. "Apa Hyukjae belum memberitahumu?"

Hyesong memutar bola matanya kesal. "Apa kau akan melimpahkan kesalahan pada Hyuk? Aku tahu Hyukjae pasti memintamu memberitahuku terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Donghae mengangkat tangan menyerah, lalu memeluk Hyesong singkat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa Hyukjae dalam perjalanannya pulang. Jika dalam limabelas menit ia belum sampai di rumah. Kau harus menghubungiku, mm?" kata Donghae sambil memasang sepatunya.

Hyesong mengangguk, berkata bahwa Donghae tidak perlu mencemaskannya karena ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah keluar dari kamar. Lalu Donghae mengingatkan untuk mencicipi sup tahu-nya sebelum dingin dan hilang di balik pintu.

-e-

Hyesong berbaring di sofa di ruang TV. Jam makan siang seharusnya sudah berakhir tujuh belas menit yang lalu. Ia juga sudah makan sup tahu buatan Donghae dan berbenah diri untuk berjaga-jaga kemungkinan datangnya _roommate_ barunya. Tapi Hyukjae belum juga pulang. _Mungkin saja ia terjebak lalu lintas_—pikir Hyesong—_apa aku perlu menghubunginya?_

Belum sempat Hyesong mengambil ponselnya, bel interkom berbunyi. Ia hampir melompat girang berpikir bahwa pesanan _cheese cake_-nya sudah datang, dan baru ingat dengan _PMS-syndrome_-nya setelah pening menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aw!~" Hyesong meringkih, sesaat memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Ponsel yang digenggamnya berbunyi. Hyesong melihat nama yang tertera di layarnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa menelepon kalau kau sudah di depan rumah, Hyung?"

Hyesong bisa mendengar nada bingung dari suara Hyukjae di seberang sana yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia masih di sekolah dan tidak bisa pulang kerumah sekarang. Taemin tidak bisa menggantikan Hyukjae karena ia sudah ada janji siang ini dan mengharuskan Hyukjae untuk mengajar sampai pukul 3pm. Tapi ia berjanji akan mengusahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari itu. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Hye?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Hyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan—"

Bel interkom kembali berbunyi. Hyesong menjauhkan ponselnya dan berteriak. "Tunggu sebentar~ Aku datang~"

"Hye-ya? Apa ada tamu yang datang?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Hyung. Mungkin _roommate_ baru kita? … mm. Aku akan berbicara padamu lagi nanti. … Eo, lima menit! … mm~ Aku mencintaimu—" Hyesong mengucapkan kalimat terakhir bersamaan dengan ia membuka pintu. Dan terkejut saat bertemu dengan pemilik mata cokelat yang saat ini menatapnya, pemilik mata cokelat yang sangat ia kenal, pemilik mata cokelat yang berkata… "Aku juga mencintaimu."

-e-

Hyukjae menatap iPhone-nya saat mendengar teleponnya terputus dengan nada yang keras. _Aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab_. Hyukjae menggidikan bahu. Ia menunggu hingga lima menit, mengira Hyesong akan menghubunginya lagi—mungkin untuk memberitahu bahwa mungkin saja tamu yang datang itu benar-benar _roommate_ baru? Atau tamu yang lain?

Lima menit berlalu.

"Mr. Lee! Bisa kita lanjutkan latihannya!"

Hyukjae menoleh cepat ke arah suara. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mengutak-atik iPhone-nya selama beberapa saat, Hyukjae menyimpannya di dalam tas dan berlari kecil mendekati anak-anak yang sudah merengek tidak sabar ingin kembali berlatih.

-e-

[Monkey-mate]

Aku melanjutkan kelas. Taemin tidak bisa menggantikan aku.

Kurasa Hyesong kedatangan tamu. Apa mungkin photographer itu sudah datang?

Donghae menyentuh _speed-dial_ #2 sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga. Setelah nada dering kelima, ia memutuskan sambungannya dan menyentuh _speed-dial_ #1.

_The number you are calling is out of range. Please try again—_

Baru saja ia akan mengulangi panggilannya, suara Sulli membuat Donghae tersentak kaget. "Donghae-oppa! _Strawberry-cheese-cake, club-sandwich, iced-tea, _dan_ fresh-house-squeezed-juices_ di meja #8!"

Ia segera menulis post-it: Ganti peraturan untuk tidak berteriak saat memesan!

-e-

Sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak ia pindah dan tinggal bersama Donghae dan Hyukjae. Karena Song Hyehoon, gadis berumur duapuluhsatu tahun ini nyatanya tidak suka tinggal sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya karena tempat kerjanya tang jauh lebih dekat dengan rumah yang ia tempati sekarang.

Rumah yang mereka tempati memiliki tiga kamar tidur. Satu kamar tidur utama yang lebih besar dan memiliki kamar mandi sendiri di lantai satu. Dua kamar tidur yang lebih kecil dan satu kamar mandi di lantai dua. Dapur sekaligus ruang makan, dan ruang duduk yang memiliki jendela menghadap pekarangan bunga di depan rumah.

Donghae dan Hyukjae memakai kamar tidur utama, dan Hyesong memakai kamar tidur yang lebih kecil di lantai dua. Jadi ada satu kamar tersisa yang masih kosong di lantai dua.

-e-

Terpaku. Hyesong berdiri seperti patung.

Tidak sadar ponselnya jatuh dari genggaman dan tangannya masih saja berada di dekat telinga, seolah ia masih menelepon.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri disana balik menatap Hyesong dengan ekspresi datar, tapi kilat di mata cokelatnya; sedih, rindu, lega, bercampur-aduk; sulit diartikan. Lelaki itu mengambil ponsel Hyesong yang jatuh berantakan. Memasang _battery_ yang terlepas dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Hyesong.

Sentuhan lelaki itu membuat Hyesong tersadar. Matanya terbelalak. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menelan ludah, kemudian menarik tangannya cepat.

Ia berdeham, "Masuklah." Katanya mempersilahkan dengan suara yang terdengar parau bahkan di telinganya sendiri. "Akan kubuatkan minum."

-e-

Hyukjae melihat lima panggilan tidak terjawab di layarnya. _[Fish-mate]_. Ia lalu menyentuh tombol hijau di iPhone-nya.

"Donghae? … Aku akan pulang. … Sudah dalam perjalanan. … Aku tahu. Akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah sampai. … Eo~"

-e-

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya lelaki itu sambil meniup kepulan asap di cangkir tehnya. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa empuk ruang duduk di lantai satu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hyesong yang berharap suaranya tidak terdengar serak meski tenggorokannya kering sekarang.

"Kau tidak tanya aku?"

"…dan kulihat kau juga sama baiknya denganku." Hyesong memaksakan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tanya aku, Noona."

Hyesong mendengus, "Ternyata kau masih sama, Kyuhyun. Selalu saja _persistent_."

"Dan ternyata kau masih ingat namaku meski aku belum memperkenalkan diri sejak awal tadi."

Hyesong menggertakkan gigi di balik senyumnya. Kedua tanganya ia genggam kuat di atas lutut. Kyuhyun selalu tahu dimana dia harus mengembalikan kalimat Hyesong, dimana dan bagaimana ia menyerang titik kelemahan Hyesong; tepat sasaran.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Hyesong mencoba mengalihkan.

"5 tahun terkahir…" Kyuhyun menegaskan, "Aku berburu. Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan, bahwa aku _photographer_?"

"Aku mencari objek. Yang akan ku pamerkan nantinya. Kau tahu, _Cho's Gallery_?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan senyum Hyesong memudar. _Cho's Gallery, katamu_?!

Kyuhyun yang pintar membaca situasi, mengerti bahwa pertahanan Hyesong hampir runtuh, menambahkan, "Tapi tidak dengan gadis di dalam fotoku. Aku hanya akan memamerkan landscape dari seluruh negara di Asia yang pernah ku kunjungi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Noona?"

_That did it!_

Hyesong berdiri dengan satu sentakan cepat. Napasnya sedikit terengah, seakan ia baru melepaskan udara dari tenggorokannya. "Kamarmu ada di lantai 2. Hyukjae oppa sudah membersihkannya. Kurasa kau perlu istirahat."

Hyesong berjalan ke arah tangga, "Setelah menaiki tangga ini, kamar di sebelah kiri—dan jangan memasuki ruangan manapun selain yang kau tempati." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hyesong memasuki kamar di sebelah tangga. Menutup pintunya keras.

Tepat saat itu juga, Hyukjae pulang. Karena tak mengetahui suasana sebelumnya, ia menyapa Kyuhyun yang hanya satu-satunya berada di ruang duduk—dengan ramah. Menanyakan kapan ia tiba, bagaimana perjalanannya, dimana sebelumnya ia tinggal dan bersama siapa—layaknya tuan rumah dengan tamunya.

Hyukjae lalu memandang berkeliling, "Apa kau melihat _gadisku_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, terheran dengan cara Hyukjae memanggil Hyesong. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Song Hyesoon, dia baru saja masuk kamar."

Hyukjae menaiki tangga sambil memanggil nama Hyesong. Lalu Kyuhyun memanggilnya kembali sebelum Hyukjae sampai di atas. "Kamar yang itu, maksudku."

"Oh! Baiklah. Kau harus istirahat, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum sebelum memasuki kamar yang awalnya Kyuhyun kira kamar Hyesong. Ia mengerang dalam hati dan mencengkram kopernya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua ia sempat melirik ke kamar di sebelah kanan sambil mendengus tidak percaya. _Ada apa dengan jangan memasuki ruangan manapun selain yang kau tempati, huh—Gadisku?!_

-eee-


End file.
